Terrible mansion
by WizardSmurf
Summary: Set just after the tri-wizard tournament, Severus Snape returns to Voldemort.


**AN:** this was for the oktober prompt on a club I'm in at HEX. I won!

OoOoOoO

He bowed low, so low that his nose hit the wooden floorboards. Since this mansion was deserted until recently it was quite dusty. He suppressed the sneeze that was threatening, knowing his Master would not be pleased to be interupted in his speech.

When he was held back by his other Master he knew he was in quite some trouble. Explaining to the Dark Lord why he was late on the day of his return would be hard. Yes, he had his excuse that he was held back by the wizard he was spying on, but it was only that, an excuse. His Master would not let him of without some punishment, proof of it could be found around him in the throne-room. Avery was punctual, but he still suffered from the Cruciatus Curse for lacking the initiative of resurrecting the Dark Lord himself. He expected he might not even survive his punishment.

"And so Severus, how would I know you are still the loyal servant you claim to be?"

"I have brought you information, my Lord. I have discovered several locations of safe houses of the order.."

"Severus.. Severus. Safe houses? You mean to tell me that you give me the location of a few cottages that the old man doesn't need anymore anyway? His fanclub is a bit smaller then last time, I believe."

"Yes, my Lord. He has new recruits. Nymphadora Tonks, the oldest Weasley spawn and Sirius Black is back."

"Yes, yes. I heard from Lucius about the Weasleys. Give me some new information! Crucio!"

Severus Snape spasmed a few times and answered as soon as the curse was released. "The Potter boy has issues, my Lord.."

"Continue."

"He is a typpical Gryffindor, he never thinks and rushes into danger headfirst. He also has difficulty controlling his anger.. His sidekicks fight all often as well, my Lord."

"Sectumsempra. Good, you will report to me on all that transpires in that castle. Make the old man trust you, so you can deliver something more useful. Oh and Severus? Do make sure you are punctual the next time I call.."

Bleeding, Severus bowed and left the room. The obsession with the boy might have saved his life, but he would bleed out if he didn't soon heal himself. He knew better then to heal himself when still in the manor, the Dark Lord did not like those who tried to avoid punishment. Therefore, he was trying to leave and apparate back to Hogwarts as soon as possible.

He grimaced at the dark sense of humor his Lord had, being cut open by your own curse, it truly showed who the Master and who the servant was.

He was in the entrance hall when he heard it. Someone in the house, or rather under the house, was screaming. It was probably a girl, from the high pitched screeches.

He couldn't leave now. For one, Albus would ask who the girl was, he would expect some information at least. He might tell everyone else he trusted him, but he was still required he did more then the bare minimum to truly earn it. And if that bare minimum was kissing the robes of a wand-happy Dark Lord, well that is what you get for trusting Dumbledore.

He searched for the entrance to the dungeons and soon located them. Now, unsure of the reception downstairs, he dissilussiont himself. At the bottom of the stairs he saw the retreating back of Mulciber, once his schoolfriend, now an enemy.

He huffed silently. 'Who isn't?'

Once the Death Eater left using the other staircase he stepped forward and droppped his concealing charm, he then inspected the cells, for it was more then one. Four cells were currently occupied by prisoners.

The girl that just stopped screaming looked at him and her eyes widened. "Pro..Professor?"

He recognised the girl. 'A third year muggleborn girl..' He looked down and spoke. "Miss Forrest."

She looked at him with a truly pitiful gaze. "Help us.. Please.."

He ignored the request and instead asked a question. "These people are your family members?"

"Mom and Dad.. They tried.. And they.." She then turned to look at her little brother. "Please get us out.. Or Scott at least.."

He sneered. "Do not presume to know me girl, I will not rescue you. " He had a bitter thought. 'Like I even can, I can barely save myself.'

She looked at him, back to being scared. "What.. what will you do?"

"Since I am in such a generous mood, why don't you decide? I could leave you alone, resting up until the next Death Eater will come, and trust me they will, I can torture you myself so you pass out for awhile, or.. I could kill you."

She swallowed and looked at her family. "And what about them?"

"Whatever fate awaits you, awaits them too." He said offhandedly.

Miss Forrest looked at every single one of her family members then. "Kill us. If there is no hope for us, kill us."

"As you wish." Green light engulfed the dungeons and left the lone man with new fuel for his nightmares.

x

He returned at Hogwarts bloodied and in a worse mood then the last ten years had ever seen him. He stalked up the stairs to the Headmasters Office knowing there could be no delay in his report.

The door opened for Severus and the jolly Headmaster smiled at him. "Ah Severus, my boy. I trust all went well. Lemon drop?"

He declined and told about the meeting. "The meeting took place at Riddle Manor. The Dark Lord wanted to know more then the locations of the safe houses.. So I told him of the new order members and when he was still not statisfied I told him about Potter. He is quite obssessed with him."

"Yes, Tom would want to know all about Harry, the boy that brought him down. Who did you give up in the order, Severus."

The dark man looked pained for a second, but replied. "Nymphadora Tonks, the eldest Weasley's and that mutt, Black."

"Anything else, Severus." He watched him with those damned piercing blue eyes, he always knew when he repressed some information.

"There was a family.. I put an end to their suffering."

"Which family?" It sounded like reproof, late at night, Albus Dumbledore did not like to have to struggle for his information.

"The Forrest family. A third year Hufflepuff, her little brother and her parents."

"The friends of the family will be informed next week," the Headmaster looked tired and older then his 140 years now, "go to bed Severus."

He bowed before his second Master and left the door. 'Like that is going to happen after this.'

He arrived in his room and grabbed his bottle of firewhiskey, sitting down in a chair to prepare himself for a long night. 'That girls decision.. War is opon us again, and the first casualty of war is innocence.'


End file.
